


Night at Papyrus'

by TeamFortressFics



Series: UnderTale Pairings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics





	Night at Papyrus'

The clock read 10:48pm as you stretch your arms out and scratch your leg, you heard a beep from the kitchen as Sans carried out three bowls of popcorn, Papyrus walked back from the restroom and you all threee huddled up on the couch as Sans switched on the tv. The weatherman on the tv said that there was going to be 6-7 inches of snow that night, you ask Sans and Papyrus and they said its chill if you stay. The next morning you awoke to the smell of bacon from Grillbys and a slight whiff of coffee as you exited Sans' room (you stay in there because the house only has 5 rooms.) As you entered the kitchen, Papyrus practically screamed "GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" You groggily sputter back " I'd appreciate it if you called me by my real name." You peered over to Sans, his coffee mug hovering just above his head "Mornin' Sans" as his head snapped up to see what it was, his coffee mug broke over his skull and dripped down his head as he said "Good Morning, Frisk." A dark red blush spread across your head and your head turned in the direction of the tv which, to your suprise was still on, the movie title screen loop playing over and over. Papyrus snapped to attention and he piped up and turned to Sans "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE TV ON ALL NIGHT, YOU CLUMSY FOOL" Sans looked over and the remote flew into his hand and he switched it off. Staring directly at Papyrus he said "There ya go princess." Papyrus' whole head lit up as a dark red, he stormed outside. You looked at Sans, who was snickering and munching bacon as he said "don't worry about Paps, this happens all the time, each time he comes back with spaghetti and and a story about him and Undyne hanging out, but i think its all a bunch of BS." You smiled at this revelation and sat next to your boyfriend, planting light kisses all over his neck. He pulled you around to his front and he sat you on his thigh, he looked up at you and asked "what was the first thing we said we were going to do when we got some alone time?" Your face lit up as you realised what he meant you blinked only to find yourselves in Sans' room, you and him had been wanting this for a long time and now was the best time, you had at least 7-8 hours to yourselves. It started slowly at first, you both suspended in the middle of the air snuggling and kissing, but as you progressed you felt his plush bed sheets beneath you as he gently laid you down and floated back up to remove his clothes, your eyes were stuck on his chest, it was well worn and a little blue tint shined all throughout his ribs and lit his face a little. Next, your eyes drifted to his pelvic region when he snapped his fingers and a glowing blue erection sprung from the curious blue flames and your mouth fell agape at the 10 inch cock that Sans had produced, you unbuckled your pants and slip them off as he smiled, your face couldnt help but curl up into a smile. Later that day you and Sans decided to pay a visit to Toriel, it had been quite some time since you visited. When you arrived Toriel had made a pie and sat it on the table, Sans smiled at you and and said that he called ahead so she would make pie you thanked both of them and you all ate the butterscotch-chocolate pie. When you pulled back into Sans and Papyrus' house, you noticed that Papyrus' car was back in the garage. You both walk in and Papyrus was sitting on the couch, not in his usual get-up but was wearing one of Sans' jackets but it was bronze coloured and was covered in collector's pins and stickers. Sans' asked what happened and Papyrus replied "Well me and Undyne went shopping and bought some clothes, then we met Alphys and she tought us how to make spaghetti from scratch and, naturally, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BROUGHT SOME OF MY NOW-DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER!" You and sans walked over to the counter and smelled Papyrus' spaghetti, it smelled delicious and there was steam rising from it, indicating that he actually cooked it. Papyrus flamboyantly waltzed into the kitchen and said "Go on, try some." You looked at Sans and he looked back to you and you both reluctantly tasted some and were amazed by the taste of Papyrus' new recipe and sauce, "I take it you like it, then huh?" You both nodded with your mouths full. Papyrus walked back into his room, and went to sleep. You looked at Sans who was maniacally smiling as he pointed at the T.V. screen which was panned in on a very plump round man giving an ad about a used car dealership, all the while, sweating profusely. Your eyes rolled up and back to Sans as you noticed him on his phone browsing through his contacts, he selected Grillbys number and placed an order for him, and offered you some but you politely refused and hopped back in his car. You arrived at Grillbys shortly after and got out and walked to the door, everyone snapped up and greeted Sans, he grinned and continued on to the bar, a bottle of ketchup was sat down in front of Sans and a Cream soda in front of you, you drank it and enjoyed its savory malt taste on your toungue. After Sans had ate a Hotdog, Grillby said Bye and You both left. The next day you were having a conversatiin with Papyrus when the table shook You looked at him and he looked at you then Undyne burst through the door and started yelling "OHMYGODOHMYGOD" Alphys trudged i after her, her face red and boots covered in snow, while Undyne sported a tank top and sweatpants with her combat boots. Papyrus screamed equally as loud "WHAT IS IT UNDYNE?" She calmed down a bit and stuck her left hand towards you two and on her ring finger was a little golden ring with a small blue diamond in the middle "ME AND ALPHYS ARE ENGAGED!" Papyrus fainted, you smiled at them and congradulated them. "Hey wheres Sans?" Alphys whispered to you from behind Undyne "I haven't seen him since last night, after we left Grillby's I went to sleep and when i woke up he was gone." ~MEANWHILE IN THE SNOWDIN CLIFFS~ Sans felt the breeze flow along his head, he pulled the hood up and sighed, it had been along time since he had to do this. He stepped in the chamber and flipped a switch as the cave he was in flashed four different vortexes of colors and he walked out into the cliffs, but sunshine was leaking through and there was no snow and his watch read 5/24/199X. He opened a shortcut to the under-construction core to find W.D. Gaster. Gaster was tinkering on a section of pipe when Sans approaced his friend. Gaster looked up from his work to Sans and nodded. He walked over to his workbench and handed Sans a paper, Gaster said "go get em." In a flash Sans was back in 202X. Everything was back to normal and Frisk was 22 just like before. Sans pulled the paper out of his pocket and read it. He smiled. You were sitting on the couch helping Undyne and Alphys pick out dresses. Undyne chose a deep naval blue dress while, Alphys chose a vibrant pink floral dress. Sans walked through the door, said Hi to Undyne and Alphys, congradulated them and continued on through to the kitchen. Around 20 minutes later, a delicious scent wafted through the house, You get up and walk into the kitchen amd see Sans typing away at his phone, one hand covered with an oven mitt (No way! Sans was baking!) Sans continued to Hum to a tune while you snuck up behind him, you grabbed the a paper out of his pocket that read "How To Make Muffins By Toriel" Your eyes widened as he turned around and looked down at you. You thought that maybe if you thought hard enough you could drop dead in front of Sans, but to no avail he asked "Uhh, Are you alright?" Your face burned and your ears and neck were on fire, you simply nodded, and he noticed the paper in your hand, His face flushed a very pale blue and he turned his head, snatching the paper out of your hand and cramming it into his pocket, The oven dinged and he reached into the oven and pulled out a 3 Very large trays of blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. At the sight of them, your eyes grew hungry and so did your stomach. You reach for one but your hand was caught by Sans' just in the nick of time, the tip of your finger came into comtact with the muffin your eyes blurred and you pulled away your handas you jumped back Sans strode over to you and touched your hand, you were mystified by the way a jet of cold flew through your hand and you finger felt instantly better. Guess thats one of the benefits of having a magical boyfriend. After a few minutes of chitchat the muffins had cooled off enough to be eaten, and THEY WERE EATEN. Sans and you carried out the muffins and sat them on the coffee table for everyone to see. Papyrus was the first to take a muffin and bite it, the chocolate got all over his mouth area and some on his leg. Alphys was the first one to ask how sans learned how to make the muffins to which he replied "Toriel taught me" with a wink in your direction.


End file.
